First-generation Untergangers
1st-generation Untergangers (October 2008 - October 2010) are the first generation of parodists to greatly contribute to the Downfall parody meme. History Beginnings In the early half of the 1st generation of Unterganging, Hitler parodies were predominantly traditionalist and usually focused on "the Original Bunker Scene". Near early 2010, parodists more noticeably began pioneering FX and other styles of Downfall parodies. The "Golden Era" 1st generation parodists such as Hitler Rants Parodies, KakashiBallZ, Kevinjanssen21, Vzorkic, Bossimias, and others inspired many viewers to become Untergangers. As parodists became more prolific and improved their parody making skills, the overall meme became more followed by viewers. The first Untergangers were also responsible in establishing the parody universe, which will influence and dominate the majority of parodies made hence forth. With Untergangers subscribing to each other, commenting on each others videos, and even supporting/promoting talented newcomers, the Downfall parody community grew to what we know it as today. DMCA and Constantin film During the latter half of the 1st generation, Constantin Film began blocking Downfall parodies on YouTube (once on April 2010 and again in July of that same year). As a result of the blockings, numerous Hitler parodies were uploaded to challenge the take-downs (some flipped to avoid copyright). This resurgence along with the blockings brought attention to the Downfall meme when some of the first known major Untergangers were active or began making videos. The Next Generation The end of Constantin's mass removal of parodies in October 2010 marks the end of the first generation period. This is purely for distinction purposes, however; though some Untergangers retired during the takedowns, most would continue making parodies past October 2010. The second generation period followed, and the 2nd and 3rd generation of Untergangers (FegeleinTheLostTapes, RBC56, Staedty86, etc...) emerged. The second generation period is still ongoing, and by this time most of the first-generation Untergangers had retired. Characteristics The First-generation Untergangers are the first breed of parody makers who make Downfall Parodies as their main activity. They are differentiated from the First Untergangers by their strong collaboration, sense of community and the existence of a parody universe, whether shared or independent, in their parodies. The sense of collaboration and community are evident in several ways. They would subscribe to each other, and liked and commented on each other's parodies. Some of them would actively promote newcomers back in the day with promotional parodies. Through each other's influence, each would adopt similar interpretations of their parody universes. For example, KakashiBallZ's idea of making Hermann Fegelein a prankster quickly becomes a central theme, and everyone since then, up to this day, would more or less abide by this interpretation. The community was further strengthened by the creation of several Unterganger-centric websites and forums, the most notable and still active of which is the Downfall Parodies Forum created by Hitler Rants Parodies. Notable first-generation Untergangers ;Active Untergangers *Hitler Rants Parodies, first parody uploaded in October 2008 (old channel) *subtitlecomedy, first parody uploaded in July 2009 *TheSilverUniverse, first parody uploaded in December 2009 (old channel) *WonkyTonkBotty, first parody uploaded in April 2010 *Notoriousrob01, first parody uploaded in May 2010 ;Dormant or retired Untergangers *Agetube83 *Blackbriarshaw *Bossimias *DownfallSpoofXL *EvilGamer100 *ExtraFrogX *Ezi0AuditoreDiFirenz, first parody uploaded in May 2010 *GewSaints, first parody uploaded in March 2010 *Echoes1224, first parody uploaded in June 2010 *KakashiBallZ, first parody uploaded in November 2008 *Kevinjanssen21 *TehProgresses, aka TheFührerParodies *VenomFrogX *Benad361, first parody uploaded in May 2010 *Joster285 Hitler Rants Parodies, subtitlecomedy, WonkyTonkBotty, and Notoriousrob01 are currently still active well into the sixth generation period, while everyone else either fell into dormancy or retired. Category:Terminology Category:Untergangers Category:Unterganger Generations Category:First-generation Untergangers